The Luck of the Irish
by Siriusly Seamus
Summary: Seamus and Katie are nothing alike.  For instance, Katie's a Slytherin and dating Draco Malfoy.  So what happens when Draco takes the relationship too far, and Katie falls into the arms of one irish Gryffindor? Well that's just the Luck of the Irish.


_**Katie's POV**_

Katie was boarding the Hogwarts express for her sixth year at Hogwarts. She walked onto the crowded platform, looking anywhere to spot the white-blonde hair she loved so much. Her little sister, around the age of three, tugged on the bottom of her sweatshirt, tears already forming in her eyes. Katie smiled warmly at her, trying to comfort her and get her to stop crying. She picked the little girl, who happened to be her little sister, and kissed her forehead.

It wasn't in the general nature of a Slytherin to be this way. There was a part of Katie that didn't _want _to be a Slytherin, but she tried not to think of this part of herself. She smiled as her little sister locked her hands behind her neck, clinging to her. "Liz, clam down, I'll write to you all the time, honey." She said to the little girl, who was now sobbing into her shoulder. She saw a pale hand start rubbing the crying toddler's back, and turned around smiling.

_He's so good with her, _she thought to herself, as she turned around to smile at her boyfriend, the infamous Draco Malfoy. He looked at the little girl, clinging to Katie, and said to her "I'll make sure she writes to you, Lizzie." The little girl turned to him, no longer crying and held her arms out to him. He smiled slightly and picked her up, as Katie went over to say goodbye to her parents, who were currently in conversation with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius looked at her and smiled slightly, not that his smile was ever sincere, as she thought Draco's was.

"You keep him in line for me, Mrs. Jamison." he said to her, obviously reffering to Draco. "I will, sir." I said to him, smiling genuinely. He insisted she call him Lucius, before saying goodbye to Draco, and swiveling around, leaving the platform. She walked over to her father, kissing his cheek, as well as her mother's. "I love you both, I promise I'll write." she said smiling as they said they're goodbyes. Suddenly, there was a three year old clinging to her leg, and she reached down, trying to pry her off.

She finally got her off, and kneeled down, placing a kiss on the toddler's head. She waved to her family, but spotted her sister, start wandering off toward a certain Irish Gryffindor she was staring at, and thought _shit _as she chased after the younger girl.

_**Seamus's POV**_

Seamus had just gotten onto the platform, smiling and waving at his best friend, Dean Thomas. He, unlike many other, said a quick goodbye to his parents. He walked over to Dean and another friend of his, Neville Longbottom. He smiled as he walked toward them, but stopped dead in his tracks as a young girl that couldn't be much older than three, grabbed onto his leg. Suddenly, the certain Slytherin he had been thinking about before he got there was running toward him.

She grabbed the little girl off of his leg and poked her stomach and smiling slightly. "No more grabbing onto stranger's legs, munchkin. The little girl started giggling, and both himself and what Seamus knew to be Katie Jamison started laughing. Katie looked at him with a smile on her face "I'm sorry... Seamus, right?" she asked. He nodded and smiled at her.

_Katie's POV_

Katie knew his name, of course. He had only been her crush since what, second year? Maybe third. She thought she was going to melt when he smiled at her. She looked at the little girl, who was now on the ground clinging to her leg yet again, as she rolled her eyes. "I better go return her to my parents." she said. "Well it was nice to meet you Katie." he said, smiling slightly as went to greet whom she knew as Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.

She almost squealed at the way he said her name in that Irish accent of his. She stopped dead in her tracks as she thought _when did I say my name?_

_**Seamus's POV**_

He watched her walk away before smiling slightly to himself. He immediately frowned when he thought of something. _When did she say her name?_ He mentally kicked himself, as he finally got to Neville and Dean. "Seamus, mate!" Dean said as he hugged his best friend. "Hey, Seamus!" Neville said as Seamus hugged him as well. Dean and Neville went on talking, as he turned his attention back to the Slytherin he had just been speaking to.

Her memorized every one of her features. Her long, extremely dark brown, curly hair matched her dark brown eyes. Her nose was slightly turned up, which he found adorable, and she seemed to be the only Slytherin that had a smile on her gorgeous face all the time. Dean waved his hand in his face "Seamus. Earth to Seamus! We've been trying to get your attention!"

Seamus looked at him, startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dean. I was just staring off into space. Dean looked as though he clearly didn't buy it. He looked to where Seamus had been staring and muttered, raising an eyebrow "Jamison?" Seamus nodded, staring at her again, smiling to himself as he spotted her smiling.

_**Katie's POV**_

Draco took her hand and led her onto the train. They sat in a compartment with Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson, none of whom she much cared for. She thought her best friend, Taylor Salem, probably wasn't there yet. Taylor was one of the only muggleborn Slytherins, as Katie was a Pureblood. Taylor was a full veela, which probably contributed to Pansy's pure hatred of the girl, plus the fact the two of them, Katie and Taylor, hung out with Gryffindors at times.

Taylor was drop dead gorgeous. She had straight blonde hair that went about halfway down her back, bright blue eyes, and a natural blush. She attracted many boys, one being Ron Weasley, who followed her around like a puppydog, but Taylor was already dating someone. As a matter of fact, she had been dating him since she was in fourth year, him in sixth. He had left school already, but he came to visit her every hogsmeade visit.

She saw a blonde haired figure running toward her as she stood in the corridor, where she had been talking to Draco. Both girls squealed, as Taylor jumped on Katie, hugging her, wrapping her legs around her waist, knocking the smaller girl over. Katie started laughing. "Taylor Salem, how many times have I told you not to do that?"

Taylor took a dramatic pause. Katie thought to herself, _I hope this is a good thing. _She spotted a diamond ring on her finger as she jaw dropped. She wiggled her fingers, grinning. "Yes, Kathryn Elizabeth Rose Jamison, in a few months, you will be the maid of honor of the new Mrs. Roger Davies!" she squealed. Then I sqeualed, and it was _my_ turn to jump on _her._ She noticed a few students snickering at the two, but she didn't care.

_**Seamus's POV**_

Seamus climbed into a compartment with Dean, Neville, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Lavender was gushing over Ron Weasley with Parvati as we heard squealing from the train's hallway. He saw a girl and a flash of blonde hair before he heard a crash. He turned around and saw through the clear glass that a Slytherin he knew was Taylor Salem had jumped on another girl. She had long brown culry hair, and knew who it was after he heard Taylor use her full name.

_Kathryn Elizabeth Rose Jamison. What a gorgeous name_, he thought to himself as he noticed Dean grinning at him. He looked at him and said viciously, "Oh shut it." As Dean just smiled, and Neville sat there looking utterly confused.

He watched as the Scarlett engine set out and finally arrived at Hogwarts, for what would be, to no one's knowledge, quite and interesting year for Seamus and Katie.


End file.
